


I Believe in Her

by aesthetic_shitpost



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, God Complex AU, this has been done so many times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_shitpost/pseuds/aesthetic_shitpost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the Doctor's greatest fear? I know we already know, but let me ship in peace, okay? God Complex AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe in Her

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done sooo many times, but I couldn't help myself. I was watching the God Complex, and at the part at the end when Amy asked the Doctor what he believes in, I immediately thought of The Satan Pit and I couldn't not write this.

In the corner of his eye, there is a door. Not just any old door. He can tell from the way it seems to be pulling him closer, like it is a magnet and he is a helpless little paperclip. Turning fully towards it, he can see what number it is: 11.  _How fitting,_  he thinks,  _This is, after all, my eleventh body._  Slowly, slowly, he nudges the door open and sees a sight that makes his blood run cold. Rose lay there, on the bed. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was in pain. 

 

"Rose!" He rushed towards her, even though he knew that this wasn't real, even though he knew what was coming next, and was helpless to stop it. 

 

She gazed up at him, a look of confusion upon her face. "Who're you?" She asked, right before screaming and moving her hand from her stomach. A dark patch of blood sat there. The Doctor thought of a thousand things in precisely 2.74 seconds that he could do to try to help, but immediately discarded all of them in the 1.49 seconds that followed as hopeless. It sickened him to see this. The only woman he would -  _could_  - truly love, injured and dying, and him completely unable to help her. The only thing he could do was sit here and hold her hand. With a final exhale, she closed her eyes for the last time. He released her hand, and it fell, limp, to the mattress. Slowly, the Doctor walked out of the room, leaving the (fake) corpse of Rose Tyler behind him.  _(Oh, but it felt so real, but he wishes it wasn't. it wasn't realitwasn'trealitwasn'trealitWASN'T)_  


 

"Of course. Who else?" He whispers. Gently, he shuts the door and puts a  _Do Not Disturb_  sign on the doorknob. He doesn't want anyone else to see.


End file.
